Looked As Though
by lonely whisperz
Summary: OneShot. They both thought the other was as they seemed… But like a wise man once said a book is not meant to be judged by its cover…


**Title **_Looked as though…_  
**Author **lonelywhisperz  
**Genre **General  
**Rating **18+ (Don't say I didn't warn you!)  
**Disclaimer **Naruto and all of the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! Duh! I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I am writing and 'publishing' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary **They both thought the other was as they seemed… But like a wise man once said; a book is not meant to be judged by its cover…  
**One-Shot Chapter**_ Looked as though…_

_

* * *

_She always looked as though she would splinter into a million pieces at any given moment, so fragile did she seem.

Always seemed prepared to bolt if things got rough.

Always seemed ready to cry if she was hurt in any way.

So he waited to see if she would splinter into a million tiny fragments.

Waited to see if she would bolt if the going got rough.

Waited to see if she would cry the moment she was hurt.

He waited.

But she never did any of the things he thought she would.

Instead of breaking, she kept on going strong.

Instead of bolting, she stood in the path of collision to face it head on.

Instead of crying, she tended to her wounds silently in the corner alone.

How surprising.

She was not what she seemed.

He decided to wait and watch her.

Though he could not put his finger on what precisely it was that made him notice her at all.

She stood out and yet, at the same time, she didn't.

Perhaps it was her eyes.

Those white, milky orbs that glowed with silent passion when she fought.

That softened when they rested on her comrades and loved ones.

That looked upon him…

And seemed to search, to question, to reach out yet still hold back…

But they held no fear or disgust.

None of the loathing, detestation, or disdain that was so easily bestowed upon him by other condemning eyes.

Strange…

She intrigued him…

And he wanted to know more.

There was no particular reason why.

At least… None that he could think of off the top of his head.

And he certainly wasn't about to try and delve much deeper than that.

**--- o O o ---**

He always looked as though he was about to lash out and hurt those around him.

Always seemed prepared to destroy anything that stood in his path.

Always seemed ready to roar once he couldn't bear the silence of peace any longer.

So she waited to see if he would lash out and hurt them.

Waited to see if he would destroy all in his path.

Waited to see if he would roar in outrage at the peace.

She waited.

But he never did any of the things she thought he would.

Instead of lashing out, he stood still as stone and watched.

Instead of destroying, he silently studied those that crossed his path.

Instead of roaring, he said nothing to break the silence.

How odd…

She wasn't quite sure why she thought of him so much.

He would be there one moment and then he would be gone the next. But that wasn't really what was important. What was important was why did she care to notice and since when?

Maybe it was his eyes.

When his eyes glanced at those around him, they were blank - devoid of emotion – almost as though he was bored with them.

And then he looked at her.

It would have been stupid to try and convince herself that there was nothing in his gaze when his aquamarine eyes rested upon her. And she was not stupid.

He looked at her with such concentration and focus it made her shiver.

His eyes glowed as she felt it strip her of her skin and flesh and bared her soul for him to gaze upon at his pleasure.

She could not hold his gaze for more than a moment or two. She would always turn away, always blushing.

Too intense…

But she could not honestly say she wanted him to stop.

She wanted to know more about him.

To gaze unto his soul as he so intensely claimed her own.

If anyone thought to ask her why, she wouldn't be able to answer. It simply never occurred to her to over-think such a seemingly simple and innocent matter.

And truth be told, she was afraid to find out the answer as to why.

**--- o O o ---**

They stood before each other now…

Wondering how they came to be here.

Neither knowing how it had come to this.

Both wishing it had been sooner.

But it was alright…

They were here now.

Him, wearing only black boxers and a light cotton shirt with his hair still slightly damp from the shower he had just taken.

Her, only in shorts and cotton spaghetti strap – her jacket on the floor forgotten and her blushing skin glowing radiantly as she stood before him.

He was taller than she was. Tilting her head slightly, she smiled shyly at the man she had watched from afar for years. The man she had admired from a distance. The man she had envisioned holding her in his arms and cradling her soul in his heart.

He didn't smile back at her. His mouth was set in a grim line that anyone else would have read as displeasure.

But the kiss they had just shared told her otherwise.

It was the last thing she had expected despite being the one thing she had longed for from him longer than she could remember.

When Tsunade-sama had asked her to go to the apartment, which was arranged for him during his stay in Konohagakure, to give him the medical scroll he had requested – she had balked, frightened of the prospect of seeing him alone.

Neither of them had ever been alone together.

Ever.

But she was in no position to refuse the Hokage and had no reason that would have been acceptable anyway. Furthermore, she had not relished having to tell Tsunade-sama the reason for her refusal and explain about their wordless exchange for the past several years.

So there she was.

And there he was.

The silent exchange between them both still as intense as ever.

The moment he had opened the door to find her there, scroll in hand, his eyes had devoured her and his hands had claimed her.

She hadn't struggled.

Maybe it had been the shock of finally making contact.

Or maybe it was because she had wanted him to do exactly that.

Lips touched, breaths mingled, and current seared between them.

Then it was over.

He just let her go.

Maybe he was as shocked as she was.

But the desire she harbored was so much stronger.

He had made the first move.

Now it was her turn.

Fair was fair.

She reached out to touch his cheek.

His eyes watched her hand warily.

Unsure.

His skin was so smooth.

Inching closer, she reached up with her other hand to touch his pulse.

Racing.

Swallowing hard, she took another step closer and pressed her body into his.

She couldn't resist putting her lips against his pulse.

It was almost as if she could taste his anticipation.

Then again, it was probably her own.

Her hands found their way into his damp hair.

It's grown quite a bit since they had been teenagers.

She sighed in relief as his hands circled her waist.

Rejection at this point would have devastated her.

Sand from his gourd in the corner of the room began to come to life. It swirled around them as they tasted each other.

Fulfilling each others and their own curiosity.

Their needs.

His hands trailed upward, beneath her blouse. She held her breath as the warmth of his large smooth hands traveled up.

Unable to help herself, she shivered when his hand cupped her breast and pulled him closer.

She nipped his ear and nibbled, going slow – not wanting to rush something they had both obviously waited for for such a long time.

He moaned slightly at the sensation. He was holding back. The thrill of hearing him moan at her touch made her push for more.

One of her hands quickly found its way beneath his shirt and began to explore.

This time, he groaned and crushed her to him as his lips sought hers.

He tasted like toothpaste.

Sweet and minty.

His lips were soft but harsh. Almost as though he was punishing her for having waited so long before coming to him.

It was no time before their tops had been removed and the rest of their clothing littered the floor.

They stared at one another as they came up for air – afraid, hungry, challenging, asking, demanding.

Suddenly, he jerked her up and carried her – bridal style – into his bedroom, looking at her eager body with hungry eyes all the way.

He didn't wait until they got there to have another taste of her though. She was happy he didn't. She couldn't wait either.

As he laid her onto his bed, their kiss was not broken. He deepened it and coaxed her tongue to duel with his own.

She had never felt anything so erotic.

But since she had had no previous experience, she didn't have much to compare to.

His hands were surprisingly gentle as they caressed her body, taking their time to explore the soft contours of her curvaceous form.

She could not help the shivers that went down her spine as he found one sensitive spot after another on her body.

She hesitated in returning the pleasurable torture at first, feeling shy and ashamed of her scarred body and callused hands.

But as they both came up for air from their kiss, their eyes caught one another and she knew that all that mattered was that both of them were there.

His blazing aquamarine eyes looked at her as though she was the most exquisite being to ever grace the earth.

Moaning, she trailed kisses all around his face down to his throat delighted at the sound of pleasure he couldn't help but groan.

He abruptly pulled her up to him and captured her lips in a demanding urgent kiss that spread fire through her entire body.

Her hands held his head to her own, wanting more but not sure of what precisely. His damp hair was curled through her fingers as she responded with equal fervor to his kiss. Her head spun from the sensations she was experiencing.

At last, his lips left hers and began its unbearable descent. She threw her head back trying to relieve her body of the heat, exposing the line of her slim throat to him.

Fiery kisses were blazed along her creamy skin until he reached the swells of her breasts. She gasped as his mouth enveloped the roundness of her breast and his finger caressed the other until she could take no more of it.

His mouth was hot and moist, his tongue doing scandalous things as it swirled around the hard peak of her nipple as his teeth grazed her flesh. He continued his ministrations until she cried out from sheer pleasure and then focused his attention to her other breast seemingly intent on torturing her until he was satisfied. The cool air that assaulted her skin right after his mouth was removed only added to the erotic sensation.

Whimpering, she tugged his hair urging him back up so that she could taste his lips once more unable to hold on to her restraint much longer. Trying to find some semblance of control over the situation, she rolled him over to his back before touching her lips to his.

She skimmed her lips over his own, teasing him, forcing him to hold back, as her fingers worked magic on his skin – attempting to make him experience the wondrous erotic sensations he had caused her.

Her hands traced the perfect lines of his slim sinewy body, muscled and toned to perfection. Before long, her tongue followed the same route, wishing to taste the skin and nip at the flesh of her lover.

He groaned deep in his throat, a raw guttural moan that expressed the erotic delight coursing through his veins. She felt her blood sing in her ears as adrenaline pumped through her at the sound of his evident pleasure.

Sinfully, her tongue circled his nipple and grazed it with her teeth and lips – not unlike what he had previously done unto her. She sucked hard on his flesh and let her hands continue their exploration, encouraged as she felt his body clench and tremble under the attentions of her fingertips and tongue.

Eventually, he forced her to stop and look up at him. His eyes hungered for her and blazed with stark, raw, primitive need. But still he took it slow, not wanting to destroy the beauty of their first union.

Once again, she found herself on her back, his elbows on either side of her head and his expression that of pure arousal. She should have been afraid but found herself more desperate for his touch, his lips and his hard sinewy body against her own soft pliant one.

He lowered his head and kissed her eyes, her forehead, the corners of her mouth but refused to give her the ultimate satisfaction of a full kiss. She whimpered as her eyes begged him to give her his lips.

Unable to resist, he obliged taking her lips roughly, demanding her tongue and cooperation. Her skin miraculously became more heated as she felt his fingers tease the curls of her womanhood. Blushing, she deepened their kiss refusing to be frightened by his attentions.

His forehead rested on the mattress and she held on to his back for dear life as she buried her face into his shoulder. He whispered sweet incoherent nothings to her, soothing her as they inched closer to their ultimate release and bonding.

Bit by bit, he pushed one finger inside her. Testing. She cried out in painful pleasure at the foreign sensation. She forced her legs to allow him entry as she felt his fingers stretch her moist warmth. As soon as he encountered her barrier, he withdrew slightly careful not to hurt her.

First one finger, then two. He was gentle and slow, realizing how intimate and painful it must be.

Slow strokes moving in and out of her driving her close to the edge until she finally whispered to him to take her. To make them one. She couldn't wait anymore and neither could he. His throbbing, dripping manhood was obvious against her soft thighs and it only served to make her more aroused than she already was.

She ached for him.

Capturing her lips once more, he drove himself into her with one swift stroke and swallowed her cry of pain at the loss of her innocence. She arched her back like and arrow against his own at the unexpected and swift entry. Quickly, he continued the slow, long strokes making the painful sensations be replaced with only erotic pleasure.

Soon, she moved her hips in perfect rhythm to his. The intensity of their union was beyond her very imagination and she cried out in pure delectation. His hands cradled her rounded buttocks, pulling her closer into him as he slowly began to quicken the pace and continued his long sure strokes.

Her body rippled, covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his hands tightened on her as she felt him swell inside her, hard and full – driving deeper so that for a moment she bordered on the edge of ecstasy.

The pressure between them both continued to build until at last he gasped in defeat and drove his entire manhood deep into her slick heat as hard as he dared, she lifted her hips instinctively to meet his and they both were thrown over the edge of exquisite pleasure as they climaxed together.

He lay on top of her for a few moments as they both slowly descended back to reality, before finally easing his weight off her. However, he carelessly and casually threw one leg across her thighs to lock her to him as one of his arms curved possessively around her waist pulling her right against him.

He waited until he heard her breath even out and then gently nuzzled her hair.

Sighing in contentment, she wriggled playfully against him. He kissed her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her.

"Hinata…"

"Mmm… Gaara-sama…"

"Gaara." He nipped her ear at the mistake of referring to him so formally.

"Gaara…" She giggled at the sound of his name rolling off the tip of her tongue.

"… Thank you."

"Y-you wont leave me as I sleep will you?" She kept her voice steady, not wanting to force him to do something he did not wish.

"I will not leave, little one… Sleep. I will watch over you until morning comes…" His voice was like black velvet, weaving its way around her, seductively enticing her to do as he said.

"Mmmm… You aren't at all like you seem, you know." Sleepily, she murmured the words before drifting off - not realizing that she was speaking aloud. "You aren't a demon at all… Just a man. A man I have come to love after all these years…"

He watched her sleep, listening to her breathe deeply and calmly. Her hand held his own that was snaked around her waist.

"I love you too… I love you too…" He held her close memorising every inch of skin and recalling every sensation, knowing that once morning came – he would let her go.

Because although he knew better than to think that she was as fragile as she looked, he couldn't take the chance of proving to her that he was indeed the demon she claimed he wasn't.

He waited for the sun to rise, secretly wishing that it would never come.

* * *

**Authors Note**

LW : Hallo! I had this hanging on the tip of my ears for the longest time and it was dripping little by little in my notebook so finally I decided to get it out here for y'all to decide if it stinks or not! In case, none of you figured it out – it is Gaara and Hinata! I think the first couple of POV's were when they were 15 or 16 and the final POV is set when they are 18 or 19… o.o They are such an adorable and unrealistic pairing I couldn't resist. I know I know – I need to work on my chaptered fics but I couldn't… :'( :Hopes none of the readers for her chaptered fics catch her slacking off: Anyways! Do drop a review if you can! Thanks and hope you liked it! Lotsa love to y'all!

P/S : If you have the time, check out my other one-shots and fics (although there are only kiba/hina and gaa/hina fics… :sweatdrops:)! Thank you!


End file.
